A Love Lost
by kitkatchick89
Summary: Harry overhears his lovers and breaks their bond so they can be happy. Will Draco and Severus be able to forgive Harry for the sake of their child? ssdmhp mpreg
1. Breaking The Bond

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, therefore I own nothing.

* * *

"I love you, Severus."

"And I, you, Draco. I am so glad we are alone. I have been dying to pull you away from your classes to do this all day."

"Itwould have been welcome Sev. But don't worry, this will be well worth the wait."

"Let's do this quick, before Harry gets here."

"Of course. We don't want him to walk in on us."

-----

Harry slid to the floor outside of his bedroom. He could here Severus' muffled voice urging Draco to go quicker, through the wood of the door.

"Where did it go wrong? What did I do wrong? You've distanced yourselves all week. The week of graduation should be the happiest. I defeated Voldemort and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you guys, but you are obviously happier without me. I love you so much. If it will make you happy, I will leave. You can be together, just promise to care of each other and our unborn child."

Harry placed his hand on the door, remembering the day the three of them confessed their love, and the day they had bonded – the wizard version of marriage. With a whispered 'goodbye,' Harry left the apartment he shared with his lovers and trekked through Hogwarts. Knowing what he had to do, Harry entered his favourite empty classroom. A bond was an until death agreement. After ending the bond, Harry knew he would have between twelve and twenty-four hours of excruciating pain and loneliness before his heart finally gave up. Curling up on his favourite windowsill that overlooked the lake, Harry whispered his final statement.

"I love you, so I must let you go. Live in peace."

With a final phrase in a forgotten language, Harry curled into a fetal position, a futile attempt to block the pain.

* * *

Wow, Harry's a little angsty. Will he live? Just what are Sev and Draco doing behind closed doors?

To be continued...


	2. Realizing The Consequences

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, therefore I own nothing.

* * *

Draco bent over as pain laced down his spine. "Sev?"

Snape grunted, before a sickening crack rang through the room.

"Severus? What the hell was that?" Draco reached through his bond to find Harry. "Sev! I can't feel Harry. What if he's in trouble? What if he's dead? Oh Merlin, Sev. He could be dead!"

"Don't think like that. Find that damn map. He's probably just talking to Granger and he blocked you."

"But he never blocks me." Draco wiped his hand across his face clearing his tears enough to spread the Marauder's map across the couch.

Severus glanced across the map. "He's in his classroom Drake. Leave him alone. He should be home by dinner."

-----

Seven o'clock came to find Draco staring at the door.

"Sev? He hasn't come home yet. He hasn't even moved from his spot. Can we check on him… please? Something has to be wrong."

"Yes, Draco we will go and peek in the room. He has me worried as well. He has never blocked us for this long and he has always been here when we expect him to be."

"What if there is something seriously wrong with him? I'll never forgive myself for waiting this long."

"Drake, you know nothing for certain right now. He probably just fell asleep."

Draco could tell that Severus really didn't believe that. Harry didn't even sleep for ten hours at night, never mind during the day.

-----

Hurrying through the halls, Draco was the first to reach Harry's classroom. Draco collapsed just inside the doorway at the sight of Harry's pale body sprawled across the windowsill. Severus rushed past Draco's form and gathered Harry in his arms. Pausing to inform Draco that Harry was, in fact, breathing, Severus ran through Hogwarts to the hospital wing, all the while listening to Draco's frantic footsteps follow behind. Placing Harry onto an unoccupied bed, Severus pushed Draco into a nearby chair and remained standing as Poppy bustled around.

"It looks like he severed his bond. He has about six hours at the most. I'm going to give him a potion. It should keep him awake for about an hour, but he will still be in a lot of pain, unless the bond is reestablished.

"Harry, it's Sev. Can you hear me?"

"What happened?"

"You severed our bond… why?"

"I sever-oh. Look, it's for the best. Where's Drake?"

"I'm right here, Lion." Draco pulled his chair closer to Harry.

Harry smiled. "I'm glad you're here. I love you both, so much."

Severus sank into a chair across from Draco. "Then why? If you love us, like you claim, why leave?"

"I'm in the way. I know you'd rather be together, without me."

"What? Have you lost it? We love you!"

Harry's face hardened, his eyes flashed with anger. "Don't! Don't try and kid me! I heard you two after class. Finally got privacy? Let's do this before Harry gets home? Look, I'll never forget what you have done for me. You'll never understand what this year was like, believing I was loved. But I knew when I joined this relationship that I wouldn't last, although it lasted longer then I expected. I would have dumped me earlier."

"Harry, you don't understand. We love you. You mustn't think otherwise."

"Please, stop. I said don't. Not now. I don't want to hear—."

"No! You don't want to hear the truth! We love you; no matter what you believe. Today, we were planning a surprise for our graduation. We planned a special dinner, just for the three of us. You've obviously had your doubts about our relationship if you didn't confront us before doing something so stupid-so…so…GRYFFINDOR, and now you're dying. How could you leave us like this? You promised you'd be here for our child." Draco placed a hand tenderly on his stomach. "Sev and I need you, you idiot. I can't take the stress of watching you die. After all I went through to be allowed you love-Sev's love-you're willing to walk away! You're not a Gryffindor. You're a coward. You're nothing… a good-for-nothing coward! How could you think of leaving me?"

Draco sunk in his chair and visibly folded in on himself. Sev walked around the bed and gathered Draco in his arms.

"I'll be back in two hours, to reestablish our bond, then you'll be on your way and we will never see you again. Your items of any value, consisting of Hedwig, your broom and your invisibility cloak, will be sold, with the profit going towards our child; everything else will be burnt. Your Gringott's account will also go towards our child, who will never know of you. Your bond will be kept, only because death is too good for you. You may have saved the wizarding world but you have hurt Draco, and I will never forgive you for that."

"I don't understand."

"You may be alive, but you are dead to us, Potter."

* * *

Sev and Draco are definitely really angry at Harry. Will they calm down and take Harry back, or is it actually over? Will Harry ever get to meet his child?

To be continued... (epilogue should be up sometime today)


	3. Escaping The Past

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, therefore I own nothing.

* * *

--11 Years Later--

Professor Potter watched as the Hogwarts express pulled into the Hogsmeade station. Hagrid had gone to Romania to visit Norbert and Harry had been given the task of the collecting the new first years.

It had been eleven long years for Harry. Severus and Draco had left to open a mail-order apothecary in London. Draco had given birth to a girl, (Dumbledore had visited them in the hospital) and true to Severus' word, Harry had never seen any of them again.

"First years over here please!" Harry bellowed. As the children gathered around, Harry was immediately able to pick out his daughter. She was pale, like her fathers, had long black hair and Draco's silver eyes.

"Hi, who would you be?" Harry asked the young girl.

"Lily Snape-Malfoy."

"Lily, eh? You don't happen to know who I am, do you Miss. Snape-Malfoy?"

She chewed on her lip in thought. "My daddy has a picture of you. He doesn't know I stole it, but he refuses to say much. He said that you were someone special but you died – you don't look dead. He said if I was to ever meet you that I'm not supposed to talk to you or spend time with you outside of classes."

"I see, does he," Harry cleared his throat, "do they, still love me?"

"Daddy says he loved you once, but he was glad you died, because living with someone as selfish as you would have ruin our lives."

Harry turned his head so the small girl wouldn't be able to see his tears. He bent down and hugged her tightly, whispering that he loved her and would always watch over her. He then proceeded to usher her into a boat alongside the other children. As the boats reached the other side of the lake, Harry led the children into the school and then headed to his chambers.

Harry pulled Gryffindor's sword from its case on the wall and sat in his favorite armchair. Whispering his last words, Harry severed his bond and plunged the sword through his chest.

"As long as my child lives, I will be remembered. I may only be another name in a textbook, but I was loved once. What a magical feeling it was. May the world be at peace, for I am leaving. I will always love you.

Fin

* * *

So, Harry took the Gryffindor way out, again. Did you expect that? I've had this ending written for a couple of months now, so I never really thought this story should have a happy ending. Oh, well. Hope you liked it, even though the ending was kinda... different.

Steff


End file.
